DWv2
DWv2 is purported to be a alternate timeline/reboot of the classic series, produced by IBC Productions . However, aside from this wiki itself, no references to it appear to exist anywhere. It would appear that over a period of months user Thedeathofforever invented IBC Productions and created a series of hoax wiki articles. (Arguably this whole mess should just get deleted.) Series The series comprises some 400 episodes spread over 44 seasons, all connected by a loose story arc that eventually culminates in the conclusion of the final story,'' The Twelve Doctors''. 'The Guardians' The Guardians of Time were a ancient order, existing beyond space itself, the desendants of a warlike group of soldiers from the planet Zareg, who were banished from reality by the Lords of Blue Space and sworn to mantain the equilibrium of all creation (Shield of Zareg, Blue Space, The Twelve Doctors). There were once many Guardians, and there species ascended to such a state of enlightenment that they became imperceivable, though they appear to many species as simple colours (eg Black, White, ect). However, all but six of the Guardians were wiped out by the Amethyst Guardian, who felt there powers were wasted simply manipulating events from no-time. Amethyst sought a solution to their imprisonment, an to this end forged a crystal in the Chaos Pool, a mysterious pit of raw no-time in the universe of N-Space (the regular Doctor Who universe), so as to let it take command of mantaining the multiverse. The battle for the crystal raged across all of reality, claiming the lives of virtually all the Guardians. Eventually, the remaining six Guardians (Black, White, Red, Gold, Azure and Crystal) imprisoned Amethyst within the event horizen of a collapsing sun, but in doing so shattered the crystal. Feeling unworthy to protect existance, the so-called Six-Fold God created the Key to Time, a cube in Six pieces (at least that's how we perceive it) made from the crystal that they scattered randomly throught time and space, so that if the Amethyst Guardian was ever freed, he could not wield the key to unravel reality in revenge. The Guardians returned to normal space, but contiuned to manipulate time. Being immortal, they passed their time by controlling aspects of the universe. The Black and White Guardians, who controlled Chaos and Order respectivly, were the main Guardians who squabbled, usually over ridiculously petty and trivial matters, but that would escalate to them trying to outdo each other by manipulating individuals into becoming their 'champions of time'. The Crystal Guardian had the power of Dreams and the subconscious, and became known as the Celestial Toymaker, who delighted in turning wayward space travellers into his playthings via elaborate games and tests. He would later manipulate the all-powerful Gods of Raganrok to construct the Land of Fiction. The Red Guardian was hugely empaphatic with a unshakable sense that justice had to be served, and to this end erased evildoers from history, often with catastrophic consequences, and tormenting those he felt had committed wrong (eg the Doctor in the Justice saga). The Azure Guardian, the most stable of the Guardians, continued to mantain the equilibrium of time, ensuring that no major paradoxes emerged. Finally, the Gold Guardian valued the gift of life, and obsessed over finding the meaning of life (The Meaning of Life). 'The Beginning' As children, the Doctor, Master and the rest of the Deca (the Doctor's clique of rebellious friends) read the Time Lords stories of the Guardians (the Time Lords being one of the few races to know of the Guardians and the Great Old Ones). Over time, the Master's quest to find and free the Amethyst Guardian, and thus claim it's great power, was one of many dangerous schemes that drove the Doctor and the Master apart. Years later, the Master (between the events of the Planet of Fire and The Mark of the Rani) was rescued from the planet Sarn by the Black Guardian, who made a proposition- if the Master could manipulate the Doctor into becoming his/her/it's champion, he and the Master could seek the power of the Amethyst Guardian and rule all of time. Agreeing, the Black Guardian forged the Master a gauntlet that would protect him from paradoxes, and dispatched him to Earth in 1979, to intervene in the Doctor's timeline between The Space Pirates and The War Games. There, the Master used the gauntlet to manipulate the Second Doctor's TARDIS, changing it's co-ordinates. Because of this, the Doctor never experienced the events of The War Games in his second incarnation, and thus never had to call on the Time Lords for help and was never exiled to Earth. The universe seizured and alterd, details morphing and the Doctor spinning of into a entirely new timeline, wiping out the timeline of the BBC Doctors and all other fan Doctor's. But the gauntlet was unstable, and began to splinter time around it, further accelerating the eventual demise of reality. The White Guardian sought a solution, selecting a doomed Cosmonaut, then later Davros, to destroy the Doctor, whom, as the centre of the 'explosion', had to be killed for reality to return to normal. 'The Series' The Doctor and Gallifrey would eventually be destroyed in an almighty conflict with the Dalek Empire (The Mutation of Time), only for the Doctor to be ressurected by the Hush, a Galaxy-spanning organisation that had obatained a Gallifreyan regeneration cube, a device that could ressurect extinct lifeforms and events, at the cost of causal disintergration. The Doctor's companion Gena Chaudri eventually sacraficed her life to destroy the Hush, who were using the Axons to invade the Earth whilst the Doctor was stranded with the Master on the disintergrating Planet of the Cheetah People. The Guardians would eventually return, using the insane computer, GORDON, to steal the TARDIS and destory the Earth in the year 2009. The Doctor would be lead across the galaxy in a spaceship constucted from the ejected remains of the TARDIS interior, companioned by various TARDIS operating systems made flesh. Two seasons and a regeneration later, the TARDIS would eventually be recovered, and the Earth recreated and GORDON purged from it by the TARDIS flying into a vast ball of Psionic energy that was the remains of the Regeneration Cube, only for Gallifrey to be ressurected and the Doctor to spend 500 years imprisoned in Shada. 'The End' As the Doctor neared the end of her Twelfth life, events spiralled towards a inevitable conclusion. On a commercial plane in 1976 when it flew into a strange green mist, the Doctor arrived on a mysterious, toxic island in another dimension. Returning to normal space, the increasingly horrified Doctor first encountered a haunted house with revealing secrets, and finally came to a epic battle with the 12 incarnations of the Rani. When the ship carrying the Rani's crashed at the end of the story, bringing about 12 premature regenerations, and the subsequent vanishing of the Rani from time and space, that the Doctor realised the truth. As the Doctor was discovering more about the paradox, more and more events were being erased to keep it from falling apart. This was pushing reality to the point of collapse, and thousands of alien races had gathered for the sole purpose of destroying the Doctor and, in there view, saving reality. The is what drove them to try to kill him across 2013s stories. However, the Black Guardians plan for the Doctor was nearing completion- it intended for the Doctor to take on the White Guardian's champion, Davros, and destroy him, in order for chaos to win and the Paradox to suceed. However, the Master of the original timeline, now the Paradox King, had other plans. Using the gauntlet, he killed the Doctor after she and various previous incarnations had fought Davros and the Daleks to the death across time and space (The Twelve Doctors Part One). However, the outcome was unexpected. The universe was so damaged by this point the change in time destroyed reality. Only the occupants of the story, separated by a white void, remained. The Doctor, knowing all was lost, went looking for the one thing that could save the universe- the Spaceman, who, as Davros was killed in the previous episode, is the only recepticle of the White Guardian's power left, as the Guardians power has been destroyed. The Spaceman sent the Doctor back to the point history was changed, giving her the Master's gauntlet. However, the Master had now become so powerful he was able to rebuild the Gauntlet and set out after the Doctor. The pair battle across space and time, intertwining thruoght the history of the show, before finally the Doctor confronted the original Master at the beginning of the it all, the street were he had first manipulated the TARDIS in the first place. The Doctor and the Master both fired there gauntler's similtaneously, invisible to the crowded street. The pair were enveloped in the boiling energy of time, as the almighty forces of the paradox began to brake. The Paradox King was almost upon them, and the Doctor, knowing that his victory would mean his chao's eternal domination over time, finally used her very essence to force the enrgy into the Master. The Master, overwhelmed, was defeated, both pairs blown apart. The pair became visible as the Master vanished, as did the Paradox King. The Second Doctor ran over to the prone Twelfth Doctor, who looks up at the sky as it boils with the almighty forces of the broken paradox. The Doctor breathes her final words'', heared only by the Second Doctor, a''nd then the paradox broke. All the events reversed, the original multiverse reinstated and the Master flung back to Sarn before anything occurd. Two medics come to collect the body of the Doctor, failing to notice a dispitaing halo of energy eminating from it, before noticing that the body on the ground doesn't match the description on there report... Meanwhile, the Second Doctor, Jamie and Zoe supposedly land in the trenches of World War One... Incarnations of the Doctor The alternate timeline of the Doctor runs parallel to the original. 'Main Timeline' Click here to see the main timeline of Doctor's within the series. 'Alternative Timelines' During the series, a variety of alternative timelines are hinted at. During Season 25 and The Emissary of Darkness, we meet the Valeyard, a potential version of the Twelfth Doctor who will now never exist due to the inteferance of himself at the Sixth Doctor's trial by the Time Lords. In the next series, the Master tries to destroy the Doctor by changing his past, creating a new and less credible timeline of Doctor's who proceed to regenerate in rapid succession before time is reversed by the original Doctor. In the later series, the character of Tamsin is revealed to be a version of the Doctor who escaped from her own imploding universe. Finally, disconnected from the overall series is the What If? series, which poses five What If? scenarios to DWv2 stories, and then goes into detail about the new timelines that sprang forth. Some of the What If? Doctors are elluded to in certain stories, and there Seventh incarnations all appear in Dimension Hunt. 'The Valeyard' The Valeyard is the Doctor from a potential future were the Sixth Doctor and the Master regnerated into one individual, possessed of their combined intellects and cunning. The Valeyard is the future the Doctor will live out if the Sixth Doctor survives his Trial by the Time Lords (The Trial of a Time Lord), which the Valeyard himself ouchistrated to, as he is reaching the end of his life, to seize his own regenerations and take over the universe. However, the Valeyard's plan was thrawted by the Master, who, learning of the impending invasion of Gallifrey by the Pyroform / Axon / Dalek alliance (The Photonic Invasion of Gallifrey), entred the Matrix to help the Doctor, the Rani, the Monk and the War Chief to fight the Valeyard and the Daleks in a simulation of Ancient Rome. Now a future doomed to never take place with the Doctor's exile to Earth and regeneration, the Valeyard barely survived as a whisper left behind in the Matrix. He formulated a plan to again seize the Doctor's lives and assure his future by using the Matrix to travel back to Whitechapel in 1888, were he perpetrated the Jack the Ripper murders (The Emissary of Darkness). He was infact feeding of the victims as an energy vampire, eventually gaining full coporial form by stealing the body of a human actress. The Seventh Doctor was able to defeat the plan by challenging the Valeyard to a mind-bending contest (in which both there past lives were viewed), which finally destroyed the Valeyard.